Its all fun and games until someone gets hurt
by PoOh102
Summary: DJ and stephanie are just playing games. Until DJ does one that will cost stephanie her life
1. DJ's innocent trick

DJ and Stephanie were playing a game of truth or dare. DJ was dared to moon the next car driving by. And knowing DJ she did it. But that car was her Uncle Jesse and her aunt Becky. The car slowed down and he unrolled his window.  
"DJ, what the heck are you doing?" Jesse said totally pooped off.  
"DJ, a girls you-know-what isn't for show and tell, you need to learn to respect yourself" Becky said to DJ.  
"OK aunt Becky I'm sorry" DJ frolicked on inside with Stephanie rolling on the floor almost in cardiac arrest.  
  
"Steph get the snoop doggy dog up! That was not funny"  
"Yeah it was you goober"  
"Yeah well you know what Stephanie? I'm going to play a prank you now!"  
"Bring it on" Stephanie says confidently. DJ is up in her room writing down revenge ideas on Stephanie in her Fuzzy Purple Diary where she normally hides a new place this week. Under her bottom mattress. So Stephanie would never find her master plans. She came to the perfect conclusion. She would put a trap near Stephanie's bed and she would pull the rope and it would wrap around Stephanie's foot and pull her up. This is perfect DJ thought. It was all set. Michelle walked into the room.  
  
"This is too dangerous!"  
"No it isn't" DJ remarked Steph walked into her room. DJ pulled the cord. It wrapped around Stephanie's ankle and yanked her up. DJ ran into the room laughing but accidentally swung the cord to make Stephanie sway. She swayed so hard she broke the window and flew out into the street. She was on the bottom floor so she was fine. But had sprained ankle and couldn't get up. And DJ was yelling out the window:  
  
"DAD LOOK OUT!" Danny Tanner SMOOSHED Stephanie's little body.  
  
"Hmm that was a big speed bump" Danny Said. DJ ran out and started crying.  
  
She's...dead 


	2. The result of DJ's trick

I forgot to do the ages. They are the ages that they were when the show ended, and someone asked why would DJ do that. She was embarrassed. And wanted to get Stephanie back but didn't think it would cost Stephanie her life  
  
Danny jumped out of the car and ran over to his middle child. "Stephanie?" "Are you okay?" "She's...dead," he said solemnly. Danny collapses on the side of the road. Tears streaming down his face. DJ won't move. She is huddled on the sidewalk near the bush. She would go tell Joey and Jesse but she cant. This was all her fault and she knew it. Michelle walked outside to see where DJ was and saw Stephanie in the road. She immediately started crying but ran in to get Joey, Jesse and aunt Becky they all ran out. They all start sobbing as hard as possible. Tony Paige's song about Stephanie on her birthday comes on and there's a flashback of her life Becky runs inside to call the ambulance. They come and carry her off in the stretcher. Once they get to the hospital people just start to wonder how this whole thing happened. That's when DJ cracked.  
"i'm so sorry! It's my fault" as she collapses on the ground  
"Deej, it isn't your fault," said Jesse wiping away a tear  
"Yes it is! I had to play that trick!" she exclaimed  
"What trick?" asked Joey.  
"I FLUNG HER OUT THE WINDOW INTO THE STREET!"  
"DJ!" Becky screams. All heads turn and look at DJ.  
  
"DJ?!..." Said Danny walking over. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"I hate you DJ!!!" yelled Michelle. 


	3. DJ dies and Julie arrives

Sorry to make Michelle mean in that chap but how would you feel?  
  
"Michelle I'm sorry! No one feels worse about this than I do!" yelled DJ "DJ, why would you...how did you...what made you do this?!" Danny exclaimed "It isn't what your thinking. I was trying to kill her or hurt her! She dared me to moon uncle Jesse so I was going to get her back. I wanted to hang her from the ceiling not fling her out the window. It isn't my fault!" DJ said. "Yes, yes it is! I won't be able to look at you the same way again Donna Jo Tanner!" Jesse said and ran out of the hospital room.  
DJ was so upset at herself that she did the only thing to make all of this go away. She was going to commit suicide. She had to find the right place and how to do it. Starvation, Gun, knife there were so many choices. She chose over dosage. She sneaked into the kitchen at 2 in the morning, so she would be dead by the time they woke her up. She took Joey's Allergy medications and took 12. She was already starting to feel woozy. She went upstairs into her bed.  
The next morning, the morning Stephanie, DJ and Michelle's cousin Julie was supposed to come up, they tried to wake DJ up to go get her with them. She wouldn't wake up. She had died in her sleep. "Why me?!" Danny yelled throwing his hands up. "I loose 2 girls in 2 days!" he yelled. "Why are you so cruel?!" Joey yelled. As we all know Jesse wasn't the one to show his soft side so he ran into his room and started to bawl. They all followed him. They all started to cry until Michelle walked in. "What's going on? I miss Stephanie too. Can I come?" she asked. "Sure Michelle" Joey replied. "Oh wait, let me go get DJ I need to apologize to her." She said running out. "AHHHHHH" she ran back in. "DJ too?!" "Ok everyone we need to be strong for DJ and go get her favorite cousin Julie" Joey said.  
"Hey everyone!" Julie said excitedly. "Hey Julie!" Michelle said wrapping her arms around her 13-year-old cousin. "Where's DJ and Steph I haven't seen them in SO long!" she said looking around. "We all have to tell you something Julie" Danny said slowly. "Stephanie has been hit by a car and was in critical condition and passed away, DJ felt it was her fault so killed herself last night" Jesse said with tears streaming down his face...in public. "She thought it was her fault?" Michelle said worried. "Yeah Michelle" Joey said. I did yell at her and blame it all on her. Why did I do that? Stupid Michelle  
Julie was completely devastated. She didn't know what to do. Tears fell down her face as they got into the car. "Why not me?" Michelle said to herself. 


	4. Julie's Diary Entry

Yes I know that chapter was full of things but this chapter you really get to know Julie"  
  
Dear Diary, Hey it's me Julie again. I have some terrible news. 2 of my cousins died in the past 48 hours. I haven't seen them in over 6 months and I miss them so much. Uncle Danny invited me to their funeral. I'll tell you all about after I go. They're going to have a joint funeral. I am just blown away. I cant get over the fact their both dead.  
  
And steph only being 13 and DJ only being 20. it just doesn't seem right. I don't know why but I have this feeling that Michelle takes the blame for DJ's death. I heard her mubling something like I shouldn't have said that to her or something, I'll talk to her later about that because that has been on my mind for a while. My only cousin left is Michelle and I treasure her now so I have to make everything perfect for her. She is only 7 and I bet whatever she said to DJ she didn't mean.  
  
Well I'll write back in later. I just feel like lying down and crying. Maybe I will do that, maybe wont...maybe I'll go talk to Uncle Danny.  
  
XOXO Julie 


	5. Jesse tells the truth

Just so you all got to know Julie in that chap. Now you're going to see her in action.  
  
"Hey Uncle Danny" Julie said with a crisp in her light voice. Julie was a very beautiful and skinny girl. She had shoulder length blondish brown hair. She was about 5'2 and was really into looking nice, but her cheeks and eyes were all red. She had been crying about her cousins and Danny could tell. "Hey Julie, I know your upset about your cousins and I am too and if you ever want to talk about it me, Jesse and Joey are always available to talk. "Thanks Uncle Danny" she said turning but then she turned back. "How come you didn't call us and tell us?" she asked. Danny thought about that for a few moments. "Well, because it was too early for us to talk about it. We called my mother and Pam's mother but that's about it" he said looking down and feeling pretty guilty about not calling her. "Oh, okay" she said pretty disappointed.  
"Jess, can we talk?" Joey asked. "Sure pal what's up?" "Well, I don't know what to do about DJ and Steph's death. I just...can't cope, how do you do it, how do you keep it to yourself?" Joey asked.  
  
"Because I hated them!!" Jesse outburst. "They deserved it!" 


End file.
